defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Harotio Blainesworth
Details Height: 7'2' Eyes: Unknown Hair: Brown Clothing: Leather. Speech: Deep and hollow Age: 32 Prejudices: Cannot accept injustice, betrayal and deceit. Best Quality: Gets the job done Worst Qualities: ''' '''Weakness: Talking about the past Hobbies: '''Killing, poison-brewing. '''Likes: Doing contracts. Dislikes: The Forsaken Talents: Moving silently and unnoticed in the shadows. Scars: Burned face to the bone, behind the mask. '''Recognization: '''Always wears his mask of skull and always dresses in black. History Birthplace and Background Harotio was born in a small farm cottage near Gilneas City. His mother died of giving birth to Harotio, and his father didn't wanted anything to do with him. So right after his birth, he was adopted to an orphanage inside the bustling Gilneas City. At the age of 18, he signed up for the Gilnean Army, as he wanted to help out the Alliance of Lordaeron with their internment camps of orcs, however, shortly after signing up, the Greymane Wall was built. At the age of 21, he finished his training in the army, and worked on several mission to keep people from causing an uproar. It was also in that age, that he met the woman, Bella Faithe, and their love quickly grew. Already the year after, they were wedded. At the age of 23, he was commended for his performances, and were selected among few to a special group of covert operatives. By the age of 28, he was promoted to master sergeant of his group of specially trained covert operatives, and managed to annihilate a lot of strange wolfmen, to keep them away from Gilneas. Just as he reached 32, all hell broke lose. The Greymane Wall had shattered, and The Forsaken were flooding into Gilnean territory. Harotio and four others were specially picked to infiltrate a Forsaken forward camp and destroy as many plague-wagons as they could. As the group went for the last plague-wagon and placed the last bomb, it exploded without warning, presumingly claiming the four other operatives and severely burning Harotio's skin to his bone. On the run from the Forsaken, Harotio fled to a nearby wood, where he got assaulted by a pack of wild worgen, biting him and infecting him with the curse. A few days after, he woke up on a bed in an abandoned house. As he felt to his face, he could feel a metal mask on his head. Next to the bed lay an empty vial with only a few drops of red fluid, and a letter under it. He opened the letter. "I found you. I gave you the medicine, so you freely can shift through the normal form, and that cursed worgen form. I want to play a little game with you. You see, I barricaded myself in the heart of the Forsaken territory and I've taken your precious Bella with you. I want 5000 gold from you, and I don't care how long it takes. I will know when you got the money. I have my eyes on you. At least that will pay some way for what you've done. Good hunting". Harotio roared in fury over the letter, but whoever wrote it was right. The only way he could do to save Bella, was to pay up. So in his present time, he's still trying to look for contracts, as he still need 3500 gold to save his beloved Bella. Criminal Record None so far Quotes *"Only 3500 gold left" (To himself) *"First you whip him, then you offer him bandages? What a immoral masochistic bastard you are! And you call yourself a guard." (To a guard)